The Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Trampsy
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles for Chrome and Fem!Mukuro. Originally Posted on Tumblr, but have been transferred here. Ratings range from K to M.
1. Front Page

This is a collection of drabbles for Chrome and Female!Mukuro. More will be added as they are written. These were original written for Tumblr, so please excuse all spelling and grammatical errors.

Ratings are going to be from Kids to Mature. For Safety sake.

Enjoy~


	2. Blush

**Rating: T**

**Blush: Your character catches mine doing something super embarrassing.**

When the door opened, the older woman heard it not. In her charade, she was far to absorbed. A familiar top hat rested upon vibrant blue hair, while a long black cloak and a black mantle rested on her shoulders.

Standing in front of a mirror, she continued to talk to herself, not noticing the purpled haired girl who watched in confusion from the door way.

"Look at me, I am Jager. I think I am a big man, because I have a flowy coat, and can disappear in a blink of an eye, because I am Bermuda's bitch and feed off his flames. I think it is fun to run my fist through people's stomach because that is the only I can have sex. I have bandages across my face because I think I am such a badas—" The woman continued to speak until she noticed the purple haired girl staring at her with wide eyes. A dark blush spread across her cheeks and the objects disappeared.

"I…Uh….I am… uh…. Little One needs my help again…" Mukuro spoke in a hurried tone, before disappearing into mist, leaving a stunned teen staring at the spot that once held the older woman, before giggling into her hand.


	3. Duck!

**Rating: K**

**Duck!: Our characters get into a snowball fight.**

The crush of freshly fallen snow was bliss as the older bluenette walked along the outside of the Vongola Mansion, trying to take a break from having to attend the meeting. She did always enjoy the snow; it was a sign of death and cold, but also a sign of the fast approaching spring. It was always so comfortin—

A cold ball of snow slammed into the woman's unsuspecting face. Shock was the first emotion on the woman's face as she scanned around for the perpetrator, when her eyes landed on a familiar violet haired woman with a small smile on her lips.

"Oya, so this is how you are going to play, My darling Nagi. I shall not go easy on you~" The woman chuckled, scooping up snow, and tossing it at the woman who ran for cover behind a tree before returning fire.

Snow flew through the air in front of the Vongola mansion while the two mist guardians battled it out, a smile on their lips. It was a while before they both collapsed on the ground laughing with wide smiles on their cold bitten lips.

"Nice job, Nagi. You won this battle, but you have yet to win the war." Mukuro winked, a childish glint in her two toned eyes.


	4. Snow

**Rating: K**

**Snow: I'll write a drabble of our characters building a snowman together.**

Gloved hands rubbed together as the blue haired illusionist strolled outside the run down school, her eyes glancing around the snow covered yard before landing on Nagi, Little One, Ken, and Chikusa who were currently curled around a ball of snow trying to roll the thing up.

"Ah! Mukuro-Sama. You should come and join us…if you want…" The purple haired girl spoke, looking back at the woman with a smile. And how could the woman say no to that smile.

"Alright, what are we doing?" The woman asked, working her way over to the snow ball.

"We are trying to make a snowman, pineapple shishou." The little one spoke from his place on the ground refusing to help.

"More like we are doing it, since the brat won't help." Ken growled at the tealette, who rolled his eyes.

"Well alright I will help," The illusionist chuckled, leaning down to help roll the ball. It took about 30 minutes, but their large snow man was complete, and with fran's help it had a pineapple for a head, which resulted in the illusionist trying to run the trident through the apple hat. Leaving Chrome to chuckle softly at their antics.


End file.
